


amity

by rolandtowen



Series: The Dragon and The Wolf [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Badass Sokka (Avatar), Boys In Love, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Idiots in Love, M/M, Partially Blind Zuko (Avatar), Partially Deaf Zuko (Avatar), Party, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Southern Water Tribe, Spirits, They're In Love Your Honor, Water Tribe lore, Worldbuilding, Zuko (Avatar) whump, powerful sokka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolandtowen/pseuds/rolandtowen
Summary: The two royal dumbasses are having an engagement party. Unfortunately, they have a few gate-crashers. Sokka finally gets to pay Zuko back for protecting him from assassination.TW: canon-typical violence, referenced genocide, non-graphic discussion of disabilityRated T for language
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The Dragon and The Wolf [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115390
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	amity

There's a betrothal party tonight, so naturally, Sokka and Zuko are sparring to let off some steam.

Each is mindful of the other's disabilities. Zuko's careful to attack so that Sokka can keep his weight on his right leg, and Sokka makes sure that his counters are visible to Zuko's right eye. A few of their guards sit, exhausted, after having dueled the young couple.  
  
"How are you feeling there, oh great Dragon?" Sokka jabs as he counters one of Zuko's blades. "Ready to marry me?"

Zuko sighs as he swipes both of his blades across the hilt of Sokka's sword, capturing it. "So ready, my moon." He motions for one of guards to fetch them both some water. Sokka makes a face at the term of endearment. "No? How about... my wave?"

A shake of the head.

"My ocean?"

Another shake.

"My wolf?"

Sokka smiles. "You're ridiculous." He sprawls on the grass as the guard returns with water. "My tribe has stories about wolves."

Zuko flops next to him. "What kind of stories?"

"Well, you know how the Wolf spirit is like, the patron of Southern warriors. When we were growing up, Gran-Gran told me and Katara stories about warriors who were blessed by the Wolf spirit—in battle, their strength would grow tenfold and they’d be able to fight off a dozen men at once.” Sokka picks at the grass under his feet. “But I never saw any blessed warriors during the war. Maybe it’s just wishful thinking, but I wish I knew just _one._ Just one blessed warrior to help me rebuild the South.”

Zuko wraps an arm around Sokka’s shoulders. “You know, you and Katara are doing just fine without help from the spirits. Remember that letter we got the other day? She said she’s already identified a few babies who could be the next generation of waterbenders. And you’re helping me make amends to your people—protecting your traditional fishing grounds, making sure reparations go to the villages that need them the most—you’re giving your nation a seat at the most powerful table in the world. You didn’t need a spirit to do that.”

Sokka sniffles. “Damn, you’re good at this.”

Zuko stands. “I should hope so, I’m signing up for a lifetime of post-sparring talks with you.” He offers his arm to Sokka, who takes it.

“Well, I guess it’s time we get dressed up for a party.”

* * *

This is one of the first joyous parties that the Caldera has seen in a long time, and representatives of all four nations are there. Most well represented are the scarlet Fire Nation and the blue Water Tribe, with a scattering of green Earth Kingdom nobles and one teenager in formal Air Nation yellow. Zuko has never felt more at home amongst the sea of colors, walking hand in hand with Sokka.

“Sifu Hotman!” Zuko groans internally but turns around to greet Aang, who bounds up to him with a grin, holding Katara’s hand. “I mean, _Fire Lord_ Zuko.”

“Aang, we just saw each other last month.” But his title sounds a lot better coming out of the Avatar’s mouth than out of some of his advisors. He pulls Aang and Katara in for a hug. “But it’s really good to see both of you again. I hear there are some potential new benders in the South?”

Katara beams. “ _Yes._ I visited this one little girl the other day, Kira. Her mother told me that she fell into the ocean, but a wave pushed her back onto the ice without even getting her wet. She’s only a few years old but if it’s true… she’ll be an incredible bender. And she’s not the only one! Many of the kids born in the years after the Comet are starting to show potential. Guru Pathik thinks that Aang helped restore balance when he took away Ozai’s bending, and part of that balance is reviving the Southern waterbending tradition.” Katara smiles at Aang with so much adoration it makes him blush.

“Gross, Katara. You’re getting all oogie at my party.” Sokka laughs. Katara punches him in the shoulder. “Ow!”

Zuko turns around. “Hey, has anyone seen Toph or Suki?” The floor rumbles underneath them and Toph pops out of a hole in the tile, sealing it back up as soon as it appeared.

“You called?”

Sokka yelps. “Toph, you’re terrifying.”

She shrugs. “I know.”

“Sokka!” Suki’s voice comes from over Toph’s shoulder. She runs over to the group, wearing her full Kyoshi armor and makeup. “It’s so good to see all of you.”

“Well, look at that, the Gaang is all back together again after five years.” Sokka laughs. “Only took got two of us getting engaged.”

They all smile. A servant rings a bell, indicating that dinner is ready to be served, and they walk together into the dining hall.

Following dinner, there’s a tremendous line of congratulatory nobles that Sokka and Zuko have to greet. Sokka smiles as he sees Zuko speak to every one of them with the ease and grace of a practiced Fire Lord. His Fire Lord. Up first, Chiefs Hakoda and Arnook bring forth a vial of Spirit Water, while the Fire Sages bring a lantern burning with fire from a Fire Temple—spiritual gifts to be used in their wedding ceremony. Next comes a ridiculously long line of Fire Nation nobles, each one giving a short spiel to the couple. Sokka is getting dangerously bored, and his cheeks are starting to hurt from all the smiling, when he notices a group coming up the line. He doesn’t recognize any of them, though they are clad in the scarlet and black of the Fire Nation. Of course, Sokka doesn’t know everyone’s name in the Fire Nation, but he does try to at least know their faces. Only the man in front looks somewhat familiar, but Sokka can’t place his face for the life of him. Surely he knows him from somewhere!

He catches Suki’s eye and directs her attention to them. Her brow furrows. She doesn’t know them either. She whispers something to Toph, who gently stomps her foot into the tiles, and whispers back to Suki. Suki looks back to Sokka. “They’re not armed, but I’ll go find some of my girls to keep an eye on them.” She disappears into the crowd. Sokka’s gut turns over. Just because they’re not carrying swords doesn’t make them unarmed.

At last, the unknown men approach the front of the line and bow deeply to Zuko, making the sign of the flame. “Fire Lord Zuko,” the front one says in a deep voice. Sokka’s wracking his mind to remember where he’s seen this man before. “We come to humbly offer congratulations on behalf of your father.” Sokka’s heart drops as he realizes a second too late who the front man is.

 _Fucking Ming Lee_. 

Zuko’s eyes widen as lightning crackled to life between the Lee’s fist and palm. “Lee, you don’t want to do this here. There are so many innocents—”

“Anyone associating themselves with you isn’t innocent.” Ming Lee starts to point his fingers at Zuko. “Tell the Air Nomads, Ozai sends his regards.”

Lightning crackles, and Sokka moves like a tidal wave. He shoves Zuko out of the way, pushing him to the ground, and knocks Ming Lee’s hand away. He snarls at the men. “Don’t you _ever,_ ” Sokka can feel the hairs on the back of his neck bristling, the blood in his veins turning ice cold, “presume to touch my betrothed again.” Ming Lee’s eyes widen, and he tries to direct his lightning at Sokka. Sokka wraps his fist around Ming Lee’s, throwing the man clear across the room, breaking a banquet table.

The rest of the men try to retreat but are overwhelmed by the appearance of the Kyoshi Warriors, who chi-block and bind them. Sokka turns his attention to Ming Lee, who’s slumped against a wall, covered in what were undoubtedly Iku’s desserts. The man is desperately trying to scramble away as Sokka bears down on him. Sokka grabs the neckline of his tunic and drags him onto his knees. “ _Who sent you?”_ His words are icy.

Ming Lee shakes his head. “It’s only us, Ozai didn’t send us, we don’t work for anyone, I swear! It’s only me, just me.” He’s babbling, but he’s telling the truth. Sokka releases him and rushes back to Zuko, who has been watching the event unfold from where Sokka threw him. Sokka pulls Zuko’s head into his lap. “Spirits, did I hurt you?”

Zuko winces. “Nothing Katara can’t heal.” He reaches up to clasp Sokka’s face, looking at his fiancé with a tsunami of different emotions playing out across his face. _“You,”_ he breathes out. “You’re the blessed warrior. I saw the Wolf Spirit move in you.”

Sokka frantically looks up at Hakoda and Iroh, who approached the couple as the rest of the Gaang helped the remaining guests evacuate to the gardens. “It… no, I can’t be!” He locks eyes with his father, pleading. “Can I?”

Hakoda drops to his knees beside Sokka, looking just as shaken as his son. “In all my years fighting, I have never seen anything like that.” He shakes his head in wonder. “I thought it was a myth, I thought _you_ were a myth.” He reaches a hand out towards Sokka, brushing hair from his face. “But _this,_ this proves it.” Sokka looks to see that the lock of hair Hakoda is holding has turned brilliant white. “You’ve been blessed by the Wolf Spirit.” Hakoda chuckles, looking between Zuko and Sokka. “The spirits chose you for each other.”

Zuko squeezes Sokka’s hand as a silent, _I told you so._ Iroh joins them on the ground. “I don’t think another attack will be made against you two for quite some time,” he marvels.

“What… what did it look like to everyone else? Like I just yeeted Ming Lee across the room like a rag doll?”

Zuko laughs. “Well yes,” he kisses Sokka’s hand. “Not to mention the fact that your eyes and armor glowed.”

Sokka gapes at him. “You’re joking, right?” He looks down incredulously at the traditional wolf armor he had worn for the party.

Arnook breaks in. “The Fire Lord is not exaggerating, Sokka.” Sokka turns to the elder man, who bows to him. “I will find Katara to look after him.” The Chief turns away before anyone can see his eyes are wet. Seeing Sokka blessed by the spirits was the closest he’s felt to Yue in many years.

Iroh glances at Hakoda out of the corner of his eyes. “I think I am going to brew myself a cup of calming jasmine tea, would anyone else like any?”

Three exhausted hands are raised into the air.

* * *

As Iroh predicted, assassination attempts drop off significantly after word spreads that the Water Tribe boy the Fire Lord is marrying can throw accomplished firebenders across banquet halls with the flick of his wrist. While glowing.

The two are free to plan their wedding in peace. They’ve decided to hold the ceremony on a Water Tribe ship, halfway between the Fire Nation and the South Pole. Anyone can sail right on up if they want, and Aang will be officiating his first wedding at 18 years old. The first of many to come, if being the Avatar is any indication.

For the first time in more than a hundred years, the Dragon of the East and the Wolf of the South will be bringing their two nations together in complete peace and harmony. 

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo thank u for reading! Now go have a glass of water, 'kay?
> 
> If there are any trigger warnings that should be added, please let me know in the comments. Feel free to also leave suggestions while you're here! Any comment truly make my day a whole lot brighter :) There will be a wedding fic after this, so fear not!
> 
> Mm'kay, have a good day! I'm proud of you!


End file.
